Gate:Thus The Army Of the Second Polish Republic Fought There!
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfiction of the series Gate: Thus the Japanese Self Defense Forces Fought There! In which the Gate in Ginza opened in Warsaw two years after the Polish-Soviet War of 1920-21. Go easy on the critique as previously mentioned this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Year: 1923

Date and Month: August 13th

Location: Warsaw, Second Republic of Poland

It had been three years since the Communist invasion of the Polish republic, one that threatened the catholic and democratic traditions of Poland and all of Europe it had just barely been repeled on the holiest day to all Catholics, and the most important day for the Polish Army, which was celebrated with a military parade through Warsaw and overseen by the First Marshal of Poland, Jozef Pilsudski. The day went as exepected, the sun shined in a cloudless sky and troops of the Polish Army marched through the streets of Warsaw having flowers thrown at them as well as holy water from a priest saying prayers of blessings of long, happy lives for the troops of the Polish Army, two years had gone by since the Polish army drove the communist hordes from it's lands and back across the border into what had once been the land of the Tsars, though the Polish army and it's command were confident they had banished the communist hordes of Lenin, Trosky, and Stalin from Poland they had kept their defenses turned east, though they had feared the rising political star in Germany, Adolf Hitler, they hoped the Polish people would never have to fight a war against another power, whether it be small or large. They had seen enough bloodshed from the Second World War when the German Kaiserreich and the Russian Empire fought each other on the very land the Polish state was founded upon though they didn't realize it, the fight against the communists would be the first test of the faithful Polish nation, a new enemy would arise, one from another world.

* * *

August 14th, 1923. 9:30am

Just a day after the "Army Day" parades, life took an exciting turn for Cavalry Captain, Franciszek Kryska Zarakowski, a spry, above average looking man, saw limited fighting during the acclaimed Polish-Soviet war as it had been called, finally a year after his last break up with his last girlfriend Marinya Chemielewski, he had found a new one but his date would be cut short. As would his time as a reserve and the peace that so many in Poland enjoyed after the struggle of the Polish-Soviet war. Janina Romanis a young brunette woman and her daughter Silviya had been in the center of the city of Warsaw, Janina was on her way to take her daughter to school before being stopped by friends, exchanging conversations and laughter while her daughter seemed to be focused on something in the center of the city square near government house and the headquarters of the Polish Military, while Franciszek hadn't known of the plans of forces at work outside of his realm of understanding, Warsaw would be getting a new tourest attraction, one that would cause more bloodshed for a time.

Silviya Romanis was a small girl of ten years of age, and a student at one of the few public schools in Warsaw, her mother and herself were already supposed to be at the school but those plans changed when a sort of building, a large structure made of Stone, resembling the US capital building's steps had appeared in the middle of Warsaw, stunned by the suddenness of the building's appearence, the police department had cordened off the area with rifles and shotguns at the ready as well as a machine gun, a lowly Maxim from the last war just barely functioning positioned just by a fountain in the center of the square though they hadn't realized it, it would take a lot more than that to stop what was coming through, a large force of men dressed in Roman Empire era armour and beastly creatures never before seen came through the Gate while the civilians had been evacuated from the area it would indeed take a lot more than just the police armed with some antiquated equipment and the will to protect Warsaw and their families from these people and creatures from another world. Soon a loud horn comparable to a fog horn on a boat sounded and the creatures rushed the poorly set up police line, slaughtering the slower reacting ones while arrows rained from the skys upon them and the remaining civilians still around, causing people to flee in mass panic while these troops from another world came out of seemingly nowhere, slaughtering indescriminately, Silviya's mother would be one of the many thousand unfortunates caught and killed by these men and creatures while the news spread through the panic of the attacking forces, the garrison troops of Warsaw were called up to defend the fleeing civilians while they left Warsaw and waited for troops of nearby towns to assemble to retake the capital. During this though Franciszek being off duty still assisted police and rushed military forces with the evacuation of civilians. For now, Warsaw was partially in the hands of creatures and men who could be described as not of this world. Though the nation's democratically elected leadership had been all mostly either killed or feared captured, the First Marshal stepped up and took control of the military, with help from recently arrived advisors from America, Britain, France and even the former Imperial Russian Army, troops dug in and stopped the enemy on the outskirts of Warsaw, withing a few days a counterattack was to take place with troops being supported by light biplane bombers, dropping ten kg explosives into the streets on enemy formations, though within the week, Polish troops had fought a long, hard battle against enemies of whom were not as technologically advanced, luring them into traps with machine guns and light artillery as well as armoured cars and FT-17 tanks, they broke the lines of the enemy taking prisoners wherever they surrendered and eleminating pockets of resistence still within Warsaw and the sewers.

* * *

August 25th, 1923

After the second battle of Warsaw, Franciszek Kryska Zarakowski was promoted from Captain of Cavalry to Major, the new collar tabs on his born uniform had been well earned in the fighting for Warsaw, not only for assisting in the evacuation of civilians but for his valued efforts in retaking the capital. Marshal Pilsudski had promoted Franciszek personally in the newly retaken military headquarters of the Polish military and a line of defense was set up around the gate consisting of Maxim machine guns, FT-17 tanks, and troops reinforced by the neighboring country of Romania. Franciszek had become known as the "Hero of Warsaw", a title recognized and approved of by military command of which had taken control of national affairs since the president was nowhere to be found and most of the cabinet had either fled or been killed during the first assaults of the troops of this as it was becoming known "Empire" had intended of making slaves of the Polish people and other countries of Europe. Once again the Polish Army would go unto the breach, for the second time in the 20th Century and just three years after it's foundation, the Second Polish Republic would go on the offensive for the defense of Europe and the world for a threat in which would dominate the world if not stopped.

* * *

October 19th, 1923

Franciszek work up early in the morning on October 19th, at 5:30 in the morning, he was amongst the men chosen to go to the otherside of the Gate and fight whatever, or whomever was on the otherside. Much like others in the force chosen for operations on the otherside of the Gate, he was highly nervous. It would be impossible not to be, much like his comrades he has seen what has happened to those unlucky enough to fall prey to the Imperials as they're called by men captured during the first assaults and the end of the second battle of Warsaw, he feared how many of those beasts seen during the fighting when the gate first opened. Little would that matter, when the bullets, the shells and the arrows start flying. Franciszeck left his barracks joining the sentries around the gate, he found he wasn't the only one to do so, there were younger recruits not like the old vets of the Polish-Soviet war, much of those men in Warsaw had died in the first attacks or were out of service, enjoying a pension and a relaxation period earned after their fight against the communist invaders in 1920. Franciszek had been drinking the previous night, it was the best way to cope before battle, except at this time it wore off, his hands started to shake though his nerves were shaky, his hands showed that clearly but he couldn't back out now, the roster was set, he would be going to the special region or he would spend the rest of his life in a military prison. So before he would officially join he met with his squad.

Firstly there were the privates, Jakub Enigms, a Latvian national who fled the communists rule of his home country, Lativa, then there was Grzegorz Smingly, a young man who looked less of a soldier than Enigms or the medic in the squad. Then there were the corporals, Lidya Maklakiewicz, a medical officer who joined the military during the Polish-Soviet war as part of a red-cross unit of the polish military, she would be the squad's medic, sergeant Mirella Fronczewski, the second female in the squad, lieutenant Zdzislaw Lodynski, the oldest of the squad he was a veteran of the Imperial Russian Army, with the most experience he is known as a sone hard old soldier infront of his squadmates and others in the military. Then there was the Major, Franciszek himself, his and his squad would be the first into the gate, followed by the armoured cars, tanks, light artillery then the heavy artillery, squads of troops already went ahead as recon, looking over the land and measuring up the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2 Unto The Breach

October 19th, 1923

Later at 12:00 PM after lines of rank had been formed infront of a stage quickly and hastily made of wood with two flag poles behind a makeshift podium, one on the right was the state flag of the Republic of Poland and the second flag was the flag of the Polish Armed Forces, Franciszek stood in the front row with his men and women soon attention was called as the first marshal Josef Pilsudski walked up the stairs to the stage with the General of "Special Region" forces, Kazimierz Lapinski behind him, the Marshal took his place at the podium with the General to his side turning to him both giving each other a salute the General spoke. "Marshal Pilsudski! The men and women of the Special Region forces have assembled and await the orders of the Marshal and the Government of the Second Republic of Poland!" After finishing his speech the marshal ended the salute and took his glove off shaking hands with the General giving another quick salute before turning to the podium to speak while the general stepped back to behind the Marshal to his right. "Soldiers of the Second Republic of Poland, freedom loving men and women of Europe, our Romanian allies! We are all gathered here together for one purpose! This gate in which brought another war to not just Europe but our very backyards, our streets, our homes! During the first days of fighting we have already lost many proud Poles of whom held the line for civilians to escape! But with steadfast thinking, calm hearts, and the blessings of a god we've worshipped since the year 966, we the faithful citizens of the Polish land we've fought for, bleed for and even died for came out once again victorious! For the second time in the 20th century we've fought a power in which sought to make our wives, children, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters slaves but the enemy wholely misscalculated, they thought the men of the police department of Warsaw, our military would break in their first assaults but it is them who has been broken, our Romanian allies though late into the fight have assisted us in gathering intelligence into this place we will fight in, we fight an empire ladies and gentlemen! Another empire in which has underestimated the resolve and strength of the Polish people! This time we will not become slaves, not to Germans, not to Russians, not to Communists or these men dressed in armour of the Roman Empire! My friends, I see you all as my very own sons and daughters, I would not ask you to do anything I would not, I hope with time and with god's blessing this war will end quickly and you will all come home to your loved ones. That is all."

The Marshal gave one last salute before he left the stage with the General and the stage was quickly picked up and moved out of the way before the FT-17 tanks followed up by FT-B armoured cars and Austin-Kegresse armoured cars, Franzciszek joined with his squad at a FT-17 infront of the Gate as they were the first ones that would go through, 30 minutes later the order was recieved for quick march through the Gate, infantry, tanks and armoured cars first then artillery would follow up behind. Before going through the Gate troops pinned White and Red circular cloth insignias onto the breast of their tunics afterwards forming lines behind the officers of whom most rode on horseback but Franzciszek was one of the unlucky ones without a horse, the squad marched through the gate behind a FT-17 tank carrying a lantern to guide the troops, the march was one that would rival in comparison to one going from Warsaw to Jedlinsk, it wasn't before long troops joined together in song through the colums singing a song in which all troops of Poland knew except for their Romanian allies further back "We Are the First Brigade".

Though soon the song would come to an end as a light finally became visible past the lantern carried by the tank, it was natural, sun light. Time in the "Special Region" and time in Poland passed the same, this was comforting as the troops with more wild imaginations held their speculations that possibly time passed slower or even faster there in this new world, one populated by dragons, humans and monsters one would write about if they were writing a book about the mideval ages, as Franzciszek's squad left the gate they walked around the FT-17 as if to guard it's sides from potential enemy ambush while other troops of other squads and platoons did the same with their tanks and armoured cars though it would be sometime before they saw the enemy they would start digging trenches and placing barbed wire infront of their trenches, digging emplacements for machine guns and artillery soon the modern weapons of warfare that had seen use in the world's bloodiest war yet to come and men born of generations of thousands of years of subjugation and warfare would fight with those still armed with swords, pikes, bows and arrows as well as dragons.

* * *

October 21st, 1923

One day after the Polish and Romanian forces crossed a Gate into a world much like the one left behind, but untainted by the recent wars fought between empires and republics on large scales unimaginable before in human history. This world would ultimately see a slight degree of what the weapons of modern warfare such as machine guns, large caliber artillery, and the power of a country armed with such weapons, and a hunger for vengeance, many of the men in the "special region forces" were the men who liberated Warsaw from their new foe, no longer was the world focused on the threat of the rising Soviet Union, but on a threat that used what could only be described as "magic" and "dragons" causing militaries of countries like the British Empire and the United States of America to experiment with new large caliber anti aircraft/dragon weapons in which were sold to the Polish military and quickly set up as soon as they were in possession along the Polish line of defense around a large camp in which encircled the Gate that brought war to Europe once again.

Major Zarakowski stood in one of a few trenches set up as part of the lines of defense around the camp encircling the gate, his unit amongst others were chosen to watch over the western area of the defensive line encase of enemy attack, one that wouldn't begin for some time, but despite there being a clear sense of urgency in the ranks to bolster defenses with landmines and more machine gun posts the mood seemed rather calm, which only made the Major more nervous, while earlier in the day he seemed to be nervous over nothing just as he was about to let his guard down a few riders utilizing a light car drove around the barbed wire, they were forward scouts, their car allowed them to remain ahead of the enemy force they claimed was coming numbering in the 100,000s the Major ordered them to get to H.Q. and inform the commander of the artillery divisions of the enemy force, the mood changing to one of slight panic as troops got to their assigned positions, mortars and artillery were assigned areas of bombardment while machine gunners in the trenches rushed to the depot behind the lines getting as much ammunition as they could carry while it didn't help in the confusion as machine gun regiments with Maxims were sometimes accidentally issued magazines for Chauchat machine guns and Chauchat machine gunners were issued with belts of ammunition for Maxims the mess was quickly sorted out and the men were in all sectors watching for any sudden movements over the large distance that surrounded the Gate.

Within the hour sure enough as the riders with the car came back with their hysterical estimation it seems they were right, but this wouldn't deter the well dug in Polish and Romanian defenders as soon as enemy troops were spotted the artillery rang out, their thunderclaps almost like a sign from god to the enemy to beware, but before they could interpret it as such whole formations, companies and even squads were decimated by the artillery then the stragglers were gunned down, their armour peppered with holes, within hours the attacking forces were almost completely wiped out and the survivors who did manage to survive the artillery bombardments and machine guns were taken as prisoners of war after provided with food, stripped of their armour and provided clothes for the upcoming fall.


	3. Chapter 3 We, The First Brigade

December 2nd 1923

* * *

Five or six weeks after the Imperial counterattack at the gate of what had become known as the "alnus hill" , Polish and Romanian troops defending the area of which surrounded the gate had solidified their posistions trenches which looked much like the ones of which ran from northern france to switzerland were set up complete with footboards to keep the troops' feet out of the mud and concrete bunkers with barbed wire infront of the first line of trenches after weeks of waiting Polish and Romanian troops finally got new handbooks of which were to be used in communicating with prisoners of war and with civilians should troops happen to come across them.

* * *

Major Zarakowski sat in one of the many bunkers of which were on the first line of defense, his chair was a wooden ammunition box and the back was a wall made of concrete which suited him just fine, better conditions than during the Polish-Soviet war when he was constantly on the move and half the time behind enemy lines. He sat slouched up to the wall his adrian helmet tilted forward cutting off the sunlight of which shined off the helmet though it was partially dulled due to the OD green paint on the helmet for him being an officer usually others like him always wore Rogatwykas with the Polish eagle on it but he was an exception, something he learned during the last war was no matter how pretty the hat might be, if it's not made of metal and an artillery shell lands near you, you might as well have dug your own grave with it, meanwhile a little bit down the line a runner from regimental HQ ran all the way down the line passing troops that were either on watch or sleeping, it turning winter most troops had their greatcoats on using them for blankets while they slept even some of the officers had taken to doing it, the runner knocked on the bunker door of which was already open and took off his helmet saluting the major before handing him a note out of his pocket from the regimental commander. Taking the note the Major tilted his helmet back using the sunlight of which he was just a moment ago trying to hide his eyes from to catch some sleep, the news of which could have been given by the runner verbally was that the Major was to report to Regimental HQ for new orders and his men should be on standby, ready to move out at a moment's notice dispite it turning to winter and it being impossible to move wagons, or most anything else on dirt roads especially when they turned to mud the major walked down the line to a set of stairs mostly made of the clay and wood going up them he followed the dirt roads along the side while tanks rolled by as did armoured cars finally stoping at the regimental HQ of which was a tent left over from the last great war, made by the brits.

* * *

The major took his helmet off stepping inside he put it on a hat rack adjusting his rifle of which was slung over his shoulder walking to a table in the middle of the room at which sat a short slightly overweight man with a large set of circular rimmed glasses and a black trimmed Rogatwyka with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel standing up he saluted the major of which the major returned the salute before shaking hands with the lieutenant colonel. "So you called me back here, what for? It's almost christmas we should have already been back home already like the Marshal said." The major sounded abit aggrivated, a feeling of which was mutually shared by almost everyone in the base Polish and Romanians both. "Well major I have new orders for you from the general, he wants to expand our area of control within the region, as before with our original push we are going to be sending forces into towns around the area, if there is any resistence it is to be eliminated, as long as it is military any methods are approved of, but if it's civilian resistence you are to pull back and wait for reinforcements, the mayor of the town you are going to is to be told of the new government his town belongs to." Major Zarakowski saluted the lieutenant colonel keeping a straight calm face but in his head he didn't know how he was supposed to pull off occupying a whole town, especially with just the few men and women under his command but he had his orders whether he liked it or not he was to occupy this town of which he learned was called "Napori Village" in the language used by the empire. He went back to the line and yelled for his men and the women under his command to gather their weapons, ammunition and meet the major at the motor pool.

* * *

After giving his orders to his men the major went to the motor pool his adrian helmet hanging off his belt by the chinstrap while he stood at a desk filling out requistion forms for two armoured vehicles after finishing he stepped outside of the tent waiting for the supply sergeant of which handled vehicle requistions to pull both vehicles up to the front as he did with the first the major's jaw almost literally dropped, with most armoured vehicles he's seen they all had modified versions of the maxim machine guns but this first one was different, there was a machine gun in place yes but the barrel was longer and larger. "Supply sergeant what the hell have you given me!?" The supply sergeant turned off the engine of the armoured car and opened the front hatch climbing out of it hitting the side. "You did not hear? The Americans have come up with something they call... What was it again... Oh right, the 50 calibre machine gun, it's a new sort of air cooled heavy machine gun which fires a round that'll put a fist sized hole through just about anything, high command bought I think twenty five or so of them from the Americans, supposed to be able to punch through the armor of those dragons too, also you're lucky this armoured car has been fireproofed, mainly because I've had a lot of complaints that with these dragons though we've yet to encounter any that breathe fire people are still scared of the possibility so had to instal glass in the windows so you all could still see out but there's vents I've added in the botom of the vehicle to allow for air to get in and out, but not too much, if somehow you do come across one we still need you and your men alive." The major took his helmet off his belt and put it back on letting out a sigh. "So kind of you sergeant... Very kind. Anyway, anything else I should know of or is that it?" The supply sergeant smiled and crossed his arms. "Well the americans also gave us a lot of ammunition for the guns when we bought them but that doesn't mean you can waste it, dragons only. Civilians just run them over if you have to, the enemy is debateable, if in large numbers then use it, anyway I have a corporal bringing the other vehicle here, should also be bringing a light recon car too, that is if he did what I told him and is towing it with the armoured car... But kid's kind of an idiot so you might be here a while, I hope you hadn't planned on going anywhere quickly."

* * *

Major Zarakowski sighed and tipped his helmet back looking up at the large american machine gun of which was mounted to his first armoured vehicle while a corporal previously mentioned by the supply sergeant who brought the major the vehicle with a monstrosity of a machine gun on it, the corporal turned off the engine when he parked the second armoured car next to the first climbing out of the hatch above the driver seat he jumped down and saluted the major. "I'm sorry I'm late major, I couldn't find my way around the base that well, it's hard to see with those eye shield in the way." The major turned his head towards the corporal pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, yes, of course... Now if you would be so kind as to detach the vehicle attached to my second armoured car I can have my men on the way and I can continue with my mission." The corporal saluted and went to the back of the armoured car detaching the chains of which were used to tow the smaller vehicle with the armoured car, as this was happening the Major's small squad of ten men formed a line behind the Major along with an eleventh extra being a young man in a dirty polish uniform with the insignias such as rank collar tabs and the circular white and red chest badge removed and a rogatwyka with a red strap of cloth on the formost "peak" of the cap, turning around to face his men he looked up and down the line walking down towards the extra addition looking the young man over. "I don't remember you here, lieutenant Lodynski! Who is this man and what is he doing here?" The lieutenant leaned his rifle towards sergeant Fronczewski of whom took it by the barrel with her free hand holding it afterwards the lieutenant walked down the line to the Major saluting him. "Major this is a prisoner of war captured during the battle for Warsaw, he has apparently learned Polish and is willing to act as a translator, command checked and apparently Romans aren't registered in the geneva conventions so we aren't breaking any laws. He's a volunteer anyway, apparently wants to see his family too so command institued a sort of work programme where prisoners who are captured may have the choice to work off their debt to the Polish government." The Major pushed his chinstrap forward and took off his adrian helmet handing it to the lieutenant. "So does the young man have a name? You speak Polish, you know what I am saying so if you are going to be of any assistance I need a name as calling you "young man" isn't exactly helpful." The young man took off his cap and almost picture perfectly copied the salutes Polish soldiers would give to their superiors. "My name is Aurelius sir! ...So you don't have to call me young man." Major Zarakowski looked at the least somewhat slightly impressed, it'd usually take people years to learn another language especially young men like this Aurelius he patted Aurelius on the shoulder before taking his helmet under his arm from the lieutenant. "Very good. As the marshal promised us we will be home before christmas and now this promise extends to you Aurelius. Welcome to the 15th infantry/cavalry regiment, when I am not here you take orders from officers such as lieutenant Lodynski, sergeant Fronczewski and corporal Maklakiewicz, any problems and you shall take it up with them, but for now..." The Major stood back and looked at the lieutenant. "Get everyone to their vehicles, I need two machine gunners, they will pick things up along the way, three drivers, & one radio operator. Squad to positions! We leave within thirty minutes! Get to your vehicles, those not assigned to vehicles will have to walk the village is a short distance, 50 kilometers! But that is nothing for Polish troops! Our ancestors have gone farther in one day and they did not have the luxury of such vehicles! We move on Napori Village! If we encounter resistance it is to be crushed! Failure is not an option this village will have the Polish flag flying above it by the day is over!"


	4. Chapter 4 Occupation

December 2nd 1923, 4:30 PM

20 km away from Napori Village

The small brigade of Polish troops tasked with taking the village of Napori were within sight of their objective when they had happened upon an encampment of survivors from the previous counter attacks on Alnus hill, still stubborn as ever they tried to resist the Polish forces to their last even when an offer was made that anyone in such a position within their right minds would have and should've have accepted but didn't, fighting to the last man they were cut down like animals led to the slaughter, though they were still enemies of Poland and of the Polish army Major Zarakowski saw fit to have them buried, ordering his men and the volunteer they had brought along to bury the bodies with whatever military honours saw fit at the time. Though the Major had fought for years against bolishiveks and now these Imperials he saw them personally as equals, though any other officer would have disagreed calling them savages and left their bodies out in the sun to rot and be eaten by the local wildlife, the Major and those under his command were on a what could be described as a "public relations and occupation" mission, so if burying the dead of their enemies helped them be seen as the peacemaker and not the aggressor in this war then so be it before the bodies were fully buried the Major had a couple troops fashion makeshift crosses from whatever tree branches could be removed and put to use as such placing them in the ground at the head of each grave then having the bodies covered in their place then continuing on to the village the Major walked ahead of the small convoy with the translator Aurelius and his second in command Lieutenant Lodynski talking with the translator while the Lieutenant followed behind the two. "So you mean to tell me that you've never seen any of our weapons before? Your people still use bows, arrows, swords, spears and armour?" Major Zarakowski spoke to the translator his rifle held at the ready encase if it was needed like before with the bandits. "Yes, we still use those weapons, but there's also others who use magic, but you never really see them in the military, they're usually at specialized collages that teach them how to control and use their magic more effectively."

* * *

Aurelius spoke with his hands folded behind his back while he walked with the Major though he would have hated to admit it, talking with someone he was supposed to view as an enemy made it harder for him to believe that the Major or any of the soldiers under his command were the enemy, more like strangers of whom were more peaceful than any other nation in the world he came from, before long their conversation turned from talking about either sides military capabilities to basic everyday life, Aurelius found that people on the otherside of the gate live in large buildings called appartments, some live in houses, others live outside of large cities in smaller villages much like in his world but they have access to machines like the three following him, the Major, and the Lieutenant behind him and use them as a faster means of going to cities across continents, and if they could afford a car there were devices called "trains" that took mass amounts of people, animals and goods across these continents as well, but what he was more interested in were the machines created recently within the decade called "areoplanes", much like these automobiles, and trains the people on the otherside of the gate had started to use these machines for military purposes in leu of not having dragons for such purposes, then the conversation turned to one of religion, though the Major himself didn't much care to admit he himself was the formost expert on the subject, more so than even his Russian subordinate.

* * *

Aurelius learned that the world the Empire he had been a proud subject of had attacked a nation of which in addition to being the most religiously devout nation in the continent of Europe used the religion of Catholicism as a beacon of hope and a reason to fight for the country's independence and the protection of it's people, in addition to this he learned Poland had already fought one war in the three years of it's existence against a large force of evil that had threatened the rest of the world called "The Soviet Union" all on it's own for the most part but with slight help from a few other countries like the United States of America, Great Britain, France, and even two countries that had occupied Poland before it's foundation called Germany and the former Russian Empire, as soon as the Russian Empire was mentioned Lieutenant Lodynski couldn't help but feel a bit prideful in the mentioning in his country, which turned to sadness over it's loss and occupation by the reds but though he had been born in the Russian Empire he was still a Pole at heart so he had come to accept it's loss. In the end the convoy reached the village after two hours of marching, the convoy of Polish troops had after almost another hour of meeting with the village elder had successfully occupied the village, setting up a large pole in the center of the village they raised the Polish flag over the village though this brought some silent discontent to a few citizens of the village others figured it wasn't much of anything to worry about.

* * *

December 3rd 1923

The next day occupation forces would arrive from the Alnus Hill encampment and secure the area around the village acting as both a police force and the military defenders of the village awaiting any counter attack that may come from the Empire only to be disappointed with small skirmishes from former imperial troops turned bandits, the village elder met with Major Zarakowski and his translator again asking why they had brought more troops into the village, complaining that it would only bring more bandits and maybe the attention of the Imperial military. Major Zarakowski could only respond saying that Poland and the Empire were at war and the village was ordered to be occupied, until the frontline moved forward to another village Polish troops would remain in Napori until orders were received from their command to leave the village and move to the next one but also assured that Polish troops would not act as any other military in this world might, if a battle were to ensue he would make the safety of the village his top priority and evacuate the inhabitants if necessary, but until then Polish troops would indeed remain in Napori village, only to act as both occupier and peacekeeper.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have thought a bit on what I'm going to do next with the story but I'd like to know what you the readers would think, I might put Rory Mercury into the story but I'm not fully sure yet if you would like such an idea, so I want to know what you think, should she be added into the story or should she not be added in? I only thought it might be interesting considering she in the main actual story of Gate is an apostle to the god of death (I think... It was either death or war, one of the two). But eitherway message me what you think about it, consider it a sort of vote, if a lot of people approve of the idea then she'll be in the story, if not then she won't.**


	5. Author's Note

**Editor's Note:**

 **I will be continuing this story in the future, a new chapter will be coming soon.**

 ***Soon as defined by lord gaben.**


End file.
